The Angel Sings
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Everyone Lives. Everyone Dies. What you do in-between is up to you. Azusa and Yui story here. Major character death as well. Rated M for that reason. Told from Yui's PoV.


The Angel Sings

A K-On fanfiction. By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom. I only own my idea. Enjoy!

Summary: Everyone lives. Everyone dies. What you do in-between is up to you. This is a small one shot.

Told from Yui's PoV.

* * *

I should have known.

I should have realised about her feelings for me.

Everything doesn't seem right. In fact, nothing does.

Looking back on it - You didn't deserve to die.

You were too young.

You were my loved one...My kohai...My small kitten...

Azu-Nyan...Oh, alright, you're actually CALLED Azusa Nakano but...Doesn't Azu-Nyan sound better? I think it does...

"Onee-Chan? It's time to pay our respects"

I lower my head and see your peaceful face. Your perfect expression of happiness.

Everything has happened now. Everything has been and gone.

"I didn't get to confess..." I whisper to you.

"Eh? Onee-chan? Are you feeling okay?"

I can't hear my sister, I just want to hear your voice...But I can't.

My heart beats loudly as I slowly lower myself over your forehead and place a kiss on it.

You are still cold, but, I still love you. No matter what.

Saddest point is: I can never tell you how I felt about you...Or how I feel would be more accurate right? I still LOVE you.

I pull back and I...Wait a second...I can't see.

No, those are just tears.

Tears for someone who shouldn't be gone.

Yet, you are.

Ui pats my back as I am led away from your...Your...Your body.

It was only yesterday that you and I were chatting and having a good laugh...But that accident in the park.

I still feel as though I caused it.

I can't think of anything else other than you.

You were my everything...Now I have nothing.

Nothing but this still picture by my bed of you.

I look at you every night did you know?

Every night I whimper and cry into the night...More like howl.

I might have scared Ui once...I don't really know.

I never knew that Death was so unforgiving...So...Well, unforgiving is the only word I can think off.

Azusa...Please don't leave me here.

In the land/world of these people...

When did I last eat? Must have been with you yesterday at lunch...I still remember your bright red face when I danced around the idea of loving you...That brings a smile to my face. Remembering how you were then.

This is something which...I can't explain.

Something that...Unless you've felt Death or experienced it...Or been this close...You wouldn't know about it.

Not a thing.

Not too say we're different in anyway...Just that...Oh, to heck with it.

I stand up and rub my eyes.

I've made my decision.

I grab my coat and walk slowly downstairs, heading outside.

I'm...I'm going to join you.

Even if I can't join you for long...I will be able to see your face one more time...

 _ **[High School Roof]**_

I stand here.

I take off my coat.

Its cold.

Not as cold as the wound that you left me when you left my reality.

"Yui-Senpai"

I turn in a second, seeing you standing there. Wings and everything. I feel my breath in my throat, "Azu-nyan..."

"What are you doing?"

I tense up, aren't you happy to see me? "I..."

"Yui-Senpai...I might be dead, but why are you thinking of the same thing? There's a lot for you too live for!"

I lower my head. "Not without you there isn't"

"You can't just abandon Ui!"

I shake my head. "No!" I step onto the rooftop's edge.

"Yui, listen to me, I don't want you to kill yourself just to be with me. I can see you always...I can be with you...Please...Before you even think about doing this...I'll...I'll sing to you"

I stop shaking my head. "What..."

"I'll..." I hear you gulp, "I'll sing for you...If it means you'll NOT kill yourself"

I start shaking. "Azu-nyan...I need you to be with me. I can't LIVE without you!"

I see you nod your head. "I know the feeling, Yui, trust me, I do. You need to stay alive. There are people out there who care for and love you...I might be dead, but there are others out there!"

I turn around, "Does it hurt?"

"What..."

I sigh. "Does it hurt...Killing yourself? Can I be with you?"

"Well, yes, but- Wait! YUI!"

That was all I needed to hear. I jump off of the edge of the rooftop.

Everything for me goes black. I don't even feel the concrete at ground level...

 ** _[The End]_**

* * *

I don't normally do, "The End"'s, but for this...I will.

"Death, they say, is the start of a new beginning. Life in that case, as we know it, would be the baby steps towards something new. Together, they form the basis that form the circle of Humanity." - My own new quote for you all. 22/09/2016 - Archaeologist of Humanity.

For those who want to know what happens next, Yui found out that flying around as a spirit/ghost/angel takes a lot of practice...More so then her precious guitar. Further, Azusa had quite a headache teaching her.

/One by one the members of HTT ended up not being with the living anymore. They say one person still lives on with memories of them all - Sawako. But even she is rumored to be thinking about her future/

"Take the opportunities you are given, even if they don't look like it. Go on, before they are gone"


End file.
